Aeveen Blake
Appearance The years have treated Aeveen rather well, or at least the souls she's absorbed over that time have. In a large boon to her own endeavors, the souls of humans keep her remarkably young, hardly looking over a day over thirty at her worst. Of course none of that can revert her eyes to the small sparkling jewels they used to be, or so she thought of them. Time dulled their sheen and innocence, and to the astute would give away more of herself than she'd like to revile. She has dark red hair, that in the right light could be seen as near purple. Her eyes used to be green, but with time turned a soft red, growing darker with every soul she takes. She's a rather tall and well endowed for someone of her era, and has actually gained six inches and a couple of cup sizes over the past fifty years. Not through any surgery or cosmetics, but she found consuming excess souls could have an arguably positive effect. If she's trying to blend into the crowds of Tokyo, which is most of the time, Aeveen will wear various white topic, black shirts and boots, embellished with a bow if she feels like it that morning. In private she'll usually just wear a tank top and yoga pants. On 'missions', as she mockingly calls them, Aeveen will opt for a plack combat suit, tight fitting and maneuverable. On which are a number of guns, knives, pockets and straps, all placed in areas the best areas for quick access. Personality Two hundred years does something to a person. It makes them cynical, harsh and judgmental, but most of all it has them grow up and revert to their younger days over and over again. When you stay young, and have the opportunity to see all there is to see in the world, these factors of personality are left to your discretion. And so for two hundred years, Aeveen is still a rather playful girl. Don’t get me wrong, she is still all of those things I mentioned before, but she’s taken the view that there’s no point to life if she can’t enjoy it, and she can’t enjoy it if she acts as she feels. As such, Aeveen tries to keep up the act of a young woman, flirtatious, smooth and relaxed, flitting from conversation to party to sleep as if it were as natural as it was for her to live for so long. Although with this being said, she’s almost always still cautious in these situations. She still judges people, tries to read them and attempts to discern their motives, and how they may affect her. Yet that never comes to the surface in everyday life. Rather, she can pass off apprehension with illness, smother fears with a plan and keep anger in check with other distractions. However, none of that can change the fact that at heart Aeveen is a rather serious woman. With time her moral compose has been bent so it favored only her, after all, what was the point of looking out for others if you were going to watch them die anyway? She’s willing to do what it takes so her success is ensured, whether that’s in a professional or a romantic sense. Actual genuine love was lost to her after her first husband, although she can still make an excellent show of it. Many a man has fallen to her charms before her blade, a kiss before the knife. She actually finds it rather fun to twist people around her fingers and have them play along like puppets on a string. She sees men as nothing more than tools to be manipulated to her own ends. History Childhood Ireland was always a bountiful country, when looked at in the right light, but rarely was it a peaceful one. Aeveen sadly had to endure all the country did, the wars, the famine, the fighting the terrorism. Well… the last one she had a part in, but I’ll get to that in a bit. She was born like any other girl in the 17 hundreds, poor and hungry for the most part. Her mother and father weren't exactly kind to the babe, but they were cruel at least. They just found something to be… odd about her. Little did they know that her soul was that of a reincarnated Dullahan (Shinigami), and the erry feeling was just the seeping Bount reiatsu. Regardless of this dormant curse, Aeveen went on to live quite a normal life for the time. She grew up, played in the fields, listened to stories of lore and legend and learnt the duties of a woman from her mother. Sold for a Cow and two Sheep Eventually that time came about when Aeveen reached her first flowering. Offers soon came in from others around the Villages to purchase her, even though she was still only a girl of fourteen. Luckily for Aeveen, the family her parents sold her too for a cow and a couple of sheep wasn't all bad. They introduced her to their son and the two became fast friends, eventually marrying as both families had planned, just of their own free will. The couple lived happily for the next decade or so, even purchasing their own farm after the boy's family came into some money. Things were good for Aeveen, and for Ireland. That was until Aeveen found her husband bedding another in their own house. Something snapped in Aeveen that day, as she watched the man she thought she'd loved betray her so. To twist the knife, he even told her to leave and begin making dinner, while the other woman just sneered. That was what eventually had her snap. When she came to, her hands were covered in their blood, and a thin rapier hung loosly from her hand. The Bount began to laugh madly, then continued to do so as she walked out of the village into mountains of Northern Ireland. The Red Maiden After killing her husband, Aeveen came to realize just what she was, a Monster. She could consume souls to stay young, kill whenever she wished, and overpower massive men as if they were twigs. She loved it. For just under two centuries she wandered Ireland, earning herself the title of 'Red Maiden' through her actions. The Bount would find rich men, seduce them, and take whatever they had after their life was hers. Something about her brought them in, even after tales of the Redheaded monster spread throughout Ireland. Both her riches and notoriety built more and more over the years, until she was just as much a legend as Cuhullan. Something mothers would tell to their children so they'd behave, and men would tell in bars to impress the others. After decades of this, multiple marriages, and countless fortunes won and spent, Aeveen grew bored. She still had the same disdain for Men, but she needed something different, to occupy her senses, other than just sex and murder. The IRA Times were changing in Ireland, invasions and military occupation had divided the Country, and Aeveen found her normal fun spoiled by it all. She held no love for the English, and less still for those who would invade her hunting ground. It was these feelings which causes her to offer her services to the IRA, acting as an agent who could get into almost any where, and take out most any one. She was quite ready to take it all the way to the end, but resistance in Ireland eventually petered out, and Aeveen was left as one of the few still fighting. Heads to London Bored again, and seeing Ireland as a lost cause, even with her help, she ventured to England, London specifically. There, around 1980, she met Emma, a Fullbringer woman who could apparently also see Spirits and fight them. The two soon became fast friends, with similar ideals on life and men. She partook in Emma's plot of taking Children, ensuring they would become Fullbringers, then raising and training them as Orphans. Aeveen was fine for the most part with the children, able to pass on her skills while also working with Emma's agents in other parts of the world as a field commander. Although there was one in particular who she couldn't get along with. That Kylar child. Michael, was a much better student in the ways of acting and subterfuge, but Kylar hardly took to her at all. She hated it, even if he were just a boy, Aeveen was used to everyone falling for her, such insolence she found hardly tolerable. To this day she still works with Emma and their dwindling organization, finding both her missions and freelance work kept her far more entertained than merely making her riches in seducing men. Powers and Abilities Doll Maiden's Fury Aeveen's doll is a simple red rapier, summoned from her blood. She needs to cut herself in order to summon it. Ability 1 Once blade stabs someone, resonates with the frequency of water molecules and damages them further from inside with the created heat. Ability 2 Sword vibrates and when used in a slashing motion, it's cutting potential will be increased. (High Damage Attack) Ability 3 Using a similar technique, the sword vibrates incredibly quickly and passes through solid objects such as weapons, shield or body parts. She can then solidify it again while keeping the same momentum, by passing blocks. (Basically a strike you can't block with objects). Statistics Base Doll Active Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Gallery Aeveen18.jpg Aeveen17.jpg Aeveen14.jpg Aeveen13.jpg Aeveen10.jpg Aeveen9.jpg Aeveen8.jpg Aeveen7.jpg Aeveen6.jpg Aeveen5.jpg Aeveen1.jpg Aeveen20.jpg Aeveen16.jpg Aeveen15.jpg Aeveen12.jpg Aeveen11.jpg Aeveen4.png Aeveen3.png Aeveen2.jpg Category:Xcution Category:Bount